Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki (TWIK)
Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki is a main character of the Sunrise anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. She is officially known as Kallen Stadtfeld, and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden surname during her revolutionary activities. Appearance Kallen's most distinguishing feature is her red hair and blue eyes. In school she would have her hair combed down with her school uniform, but when fighting or in her own privacy, she would have her hair spiked up. When she is fighting in her Knightmare, she wears a magenta suit that zips up to her neck. Other times, she is seen wearing her Black Knights uniform. In the five year timeskip, Kallen grew more curvier and her hair grow a little bit longer between her shoulder blades. Personality Kallen has shown to have a rebellious personality as she is strong willed, short tempered, impulsive and quite feisty. Despite her tough attitude Kallen is actually quite sensitive and gentle, however after the death of her brother she doesn't show this side much anymore. Her brother's death has also affected her relationship with her father and mother, over time however she begins to renew her relationship with her mother and like her brother she becomes one of Kallen's reasons to liberate Japan. She is actually quite strong and has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills. While her fighting talents are not quite on par with Suzaku Kururugi's. In the Knightmare Frame Guren Mk-II she excels above all others. During the five year gap, she comes desperate over what had happened between Zero, the Black Knights, Japan and the world as it falls into utter darkness and would do anything to get it back to its former glory. Biography Birth And Invasion of Japan Kallen Stadtfeld-Kozuki was born on March 29th, 2000 a.t.b. to a Britannian nobleman, Fredrick Stadtfeld and a Japanese woman, Yuki Kozuki. She is the younger sister of Naoto Kozuki. With her father always busy with his work, Kallen basically spend most of her time with her mother and brother, going on trips and stuff. But all that change when on August 10, 2010 a.t.b. when the Britannian Empire conquer Japan and renamed it Area 11 and the Japanese were called Elevens. With the invasion, everything Kallen knew and loved has changed for the worse. Her own mother was reduced to a house maid, her father married a spiteful woman who brings men to her bed when her father wasn't home and her brother started a rebellion group. Kallen herself had to bear her father's family name as she was declared his heir since his wife can't produce children. She hated the Britannians for everything they did to her and her family and vowed to take avenge for the counrty she holds dear to her heart. Ace of the Black Knights After the death of her brother and learning that her mother been using refrain, Kallen joined the Black Knight as a masked man named Zero became the leader of the group. Kallen became one of Zero's most loyal soldiers and is appointed to be his bodyguard, but ironically through little of Lelouch. After Lelouch's identity is revealed she is heartbroken and abandons him. Later on, Kallen starts off refusing to recognize Lelouch as Zero and only addressing his as "Zero". Though, as the series progresses and she learns more about him. She only calls him Zero when in front of those who don't know his identity. After the discovery of Zero's true idenity to the Black Knights as Kallen tries to protect him, she asked him what does she mean to him, but only got an answer of being used as a pawn. As she turn away to let Lelouch be excuted, she heard him whisper, "Kallen, you must live.". Kallen never got the chance to ask him what he mean by that. With his disappearance, Kallen been taking care of C.C. hiding her from the Black Knights in case they want to kill her for her assoicating with Lelouch. Things don't look good for the Black Knights as a video leaked of them killing Zero and with that the world cast them as villians and traitors. Before the month ends, Japan and the rest of the world was controlled by F.L.E.J.I.A. Five Years Later After the betrayal of the Black Knights and falling in disgrace with the world, Kallen, now 22, live in hiding with her comardes. While walking down the street, she bump into Lelouch who she hasn't in five years, though the reunion is quite cold as Lelouch harbors anger towards her friends. She really hoped that Lelouch would come back as Zero as she was saved from being raped by a masked person whom she assume might be Lelouch. Afterwards, she was saved again when Britannian forces were about to shhot a group of defenseless Japanese by the masked man who introduce himself as Zero. Kallen,along with the Black Knights pondered on whether or not to join Zero and regain back Japan. A few days later, Kallen went to Ashford Academy looking at old photos at the Student Council room where she meets Lelouch once again and it was there they had a moment when Kallen asked him what she means to him, but before Lelouch could answer, Kallen's phone rang with Ohgi on the other line asking her if she asked Lelouch to come back as Zero. Lelouch was reluctant at first but after Kallen's heartfelt reasurance, Lelouch decide to go through it but he first want to meet the Black Knight in private at midnight. Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights met Lelouch and discuss on how to reclaim Japan and defeat Britannia. After Lelouch's speech, Kallen thought about what would happened after they defeat Britannia and wondering if Lelouch would stay to ensure world peace or would he go back to Z's world. The Battle Against Britannia During a battle against the Britannians, Kallen was captured along with Lelouch and was taken to the Knight of One, Suzaku Kururugi and taken to a prison cell. She was later busted out by Lelouch and they made their escape, but not before Kallen was severly wound from a gunshot by Suzaku and would have died if C.C. and the others haven't came. While recovering, Kallen admited her feelings to Lelouch, but Lelouch decided to keep themselves at a distance and should only be together as commander and suboridate, which Kallen reluctantly agreed. When Lelouch revealed himself to the world, Kallen was in shock but stood by his side as he declared an all-out war against Britannia. Abilites KMF Piloting Skills Kallen is easily one of the most gifted and deadliest Knightmare Fame pilots in the world. It's unknown exactly when, but Kallen has been a fan/geek when it comes to KMFs at a young age. This developed into a love for the models in the machines, and when her brother's insurgent group got their hands on a black market Glasgow. It was given to Kallen to pilot. Even with little experience or practice, Kallen proved to be a skilled fighter in what was at the time an obsolete model. She was later given a more modern Burai, but that was too damaged after a battle to be used. Kallen's true skills as a KMF pilot were revealed when he was given the Guren Mk-II, the first Japanese KMF. She poured herself into learning everything about this Frame and was often seen reading the manual and even worked hard in the combat simulator. He skills with this Guren were high enough to fight on an equal footing with Suzaku's Lancelot, that had been recently upgraded with a float system. Her diligent study would pay off after the Guren was upgraded in mid battle to the Guren Flight-Enabled, but her true prowess in war was shown after she reclaimed the upgraded Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. the most powerful KMF in history. With this Frame, she was able to best several of the Britannian's elite Knights of the Rounds. Suzaku was only able to survive in battle against Kallen do to his Live Geass suggestion. Other Skills and Equipment Hand-to-Hand Combat Kallen is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat. It's unknown who she was trained by, but she has incredible agility and strength for her small stature. Single-handedly, Kallen took out both the Black King and his two armed guards. Kallen also uses a custom pouch that she has a retractable knife hidden inside. She keeps this on her at all times, and she's willing to use it to keep her secret identity. KMF Mechanic Kallen's skills with KMFs are not limited to being a pilots. She has also able to conduct regular maintenance and repairs. She's an example of a pilots who takes a hands on approach to the machine she uses. After the Guren Mk-II's radiation arm was damaged, she was able to aquired and attach another radiation arm. Gun Skills It was most likely during Kallen's time in her brother's small insurgent group that she learned how to use and properly maintain firearms. Intellect Kallen is often mistaken as an aggressive brute due to her skills in combat. In fact, Kallen has a sharp mind and was able to keep some of the highest grades in her class despite frequent absences. Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia Her relationship with Lelouch becomes one of the main focuses in her character development. While in the beginning Kallen dislikes Lelouch due to his arrogant attitude and possibly due to the fact that the Student Council thinks they're dating. As for his alter-ego Zero, Kallen hold a strong admiration to Zero due to his leadership and his beliefs in justice. After it is revealed to her that Lelouch and Zero are the same person she is left with the idea that he was using both the Japanese and her through Suzaku's words, in time however she learns that Lelouch's true intentions are noble and thus slowly develop feelings for him. Her loyalty towards Lelouch has been tested throughout the series as such when she was willing to die with him instead of living and betraying him. Five years later, Kallen still maintain her feelings for him even though he's been rough around her. She feels determined that he is the only one who can bring the world in a peaceful state as her faith in him never wavered. They have a heartfelt moment together at their old school when they were interrupted. When they were capture and brought to Suzaku, Lelouch lashed out to Suzaku saying that he's taken everything precious that belong to him which shocked Kallen, wondering if he's talking about her. They tried to escape but Kallen was wound by Suzaku, making all the memories of those who died in front of him by gunshot wounds (his mother, his half-sister Euphemia and Shirley) coming into his mind, making Lelouch decide that he and Kallen should be nothing more than commander and suboriate, breaking her heart. Even though he tells her this, there has been moments when they still talking to each other or steal glances. C.C. Her relationship with C.C. was basically a rival between the two as Kallen saw C.C. as Lelouch/Zero's "mistress" even though that was never true but C.C. loved to tease her about it. During the year after the failed Black Rebellion, Kallen and C.C. have gotten close. When C.C. lost her memories and Lelouch had disappeared for five years, Kallen looked after her and protected her from the Black Knights. When Lelouch returned and her memories was restored, their relationship were still basically the same. Suzaku Kururugi Kallen's relationship with Suzaku was atagonist. She has a deep hatred for him; for betraying the Japanese by siding with Britannia and for being a problem for the Black Knight especially Lelouch/Zero. They've battle each other but since both of them are ace pilot from different side, it usually becomes a draw. Their relationship doesn't get any better when he nearly killed her by shot her in the back in front of Lelouch. Black Knights Kallen's relationship with the Black Knights have been strong long before they were ever formed as they were once a small resistance group who opposed Britannia's rule against the Japanese. With the word of Zero, they became a powerful organization that protect the weak. Some of the members had their doubts about Zero, but it usually put aside when Kallen convice them otherwise due to her fierce loyalty to him. Their relationship sort of became strained after the Black Knights betrayed Zero and when they found out that Kallen knew his true idenity for a year. After Lelouch's returned from Z's world and rallying them up again, their relationship have been starting to go back to what it was once before. Category:Code Geass: The World I Knew Characters Category:Canon Characters